


In The Morning

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8085916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Archer had the patience of a saint and was perfectly willing to sit through Reed’s uptight arguments, he knew the Englishman would crumble with some, less than gentle persuasion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: I took a hiatus and this is my first written piece for over a year. Let me know, gently, what you think.  


* * *

Malcolm was beyond tired. Tired was in fact the understatement of the century. He didnâ€™t like the feeling, the nagging from his mind to rest. Just one hour, one hour to sleep and regenerate his energy. The heavy bag that shadowed his eyes. Not even the trivial pride of knowing he had soldiered on for three whole days without sleep. Or rest. Or even a hot drink.

â€œLieutenant Reed thatâ€™s an order, donâ€™t make me court martial you.â€ One voice of pure reason broke through his thoughts for a chaste second, yet this was long enough.

â€œYes sir.â€ Begrudgingly he shut down the console he was working from and followed his superior out of the armoury. 

The ship was at an all stop for the moment, they were under no immediate threat nor did they have any other business to attend to. The ship was undergoing some much needed repairs halted beside a rather glorious nebula. An attack and eventual pursuit of an alien species had knocked out most armoury systems and some navigational and engine functions. While stopped though Captain Archer had ordered routine repairs and upgrades to be done.

Malcolm Reed had taken the opportunity to upgrade the torpedo launchers and the torpedoes themselves, he estimated he could boost their output by at least 40% after commandeering some new specs from their last encountered species.

â€œMal Iâ€™m worried about you, youâ€™ve not slept for daysâ€¦ I know I asked you to work hard but not this hard. The armoury can do without its senior officer for a few hours.

â€œNobody in that armoury knows it better than meâ€¦ If were to keep to our schedule I need to be in there to oversee repairs and upgrades, not locked up in my quartersâ€¦ Sir.â€

Archer flinched, he hated using rank when they were alone and he knew the armoury officer knew, Archer was just too polite to pull him up about it. The turbo lift halted at the officerâ€™s quarters and the doors hissed gently open.

â€œWeâ€™re lucky to have you and I know the armoury means a lot to you, but you have to rest. Youâ€™ll be more productive in the morning.â€

They arrived at Reeds quarters and with a quick, well practised glance over each shoulder both men quickly strode inside.

â€œLet me help you relax.â€

â€œArenâ€™t you on duty?â€

â€œNoâ€¦ Not now. Iâ€™m here with you.â€

Archer had the patience of a saint and was perfectly willing to sit through Reedâ€™s uptight arguments, he knew the Englishman would crumble with some, less than gentle persuasion. Though he hoped tonight it wouldnâ€™t take as long, Reed was invisible exhausted, he could tell when others couldnâ€™t. The slight deviation in Reedâ€™s routine, slight accent slips leaning towards other crewmembers. 

â€œIâ€™m tired Jon. I just canâ€™t sleepâ€¦ The last time we had upgrades I left the team alone for six hours. One of those I spent showering and eating, the rest I used to restâ€¦ never mind.â€ Reed fell silent and peeled his jumpsuit from over his shoulders tying it at his waist.

â€œI know.â€

â€œThereâ€™s so much to do, we have to be battle ready as soon as possible and if I sign off for a few hoursâ€¦â€

â€œIf I canâ€™t convince you then I am going to get Phlox to evaluate you and trust me itâ€™ll keep you off duty longer.â€ Archer looked up at his lover and patiently waited for the moment Reed reached out to him. â€œIâ€™ll start the shower running.â€

The gentle noise of pattering water filled the armoury officerâ€™s ears. He sighed and pulled off his boots, shortly followed by his jumpsuit leaving him in his standard issue blues. Archer emerged shortly from the bathroom and opened his arms.

â€œIâ€™m so tired Jonâ€¦â€

He rested his head against Archerâ€™s chest and sighed a deep sigh. He didnâ€™t want to shower he just wanted to sleep. If he couldnâ€™t be on duty all he wanted was to be safe in his loverâ€™s arms.

â€œPlease turn that off.â€

Reed felt himself being gently guided to his bunk where Archer sat him down and removed his vest replacing it with a looser sleep shirt. Archerâ€™s lip curled into a private smile, he revelled in his loverâ€™s organisation, his lines of neatly folded clothing. 

â€œLie with me for a while?â€ Reedâ€™s request was almost child like. His mind was so addled however that he didnâ€™t care. His usual pride lay back at the armoury.

â€œAnything you want.â€ Honestly he wasnâ€™t tired at all, Archer had been looking after himself a lot more carefully than his lover and had gotten eight hours the previous night.

They lay together, Archer listening to his loverâ€™s steady breathing combining with the steady hum of the ship they called home. There were no portholes in Reedâ€™s quarters so the purple haze remained outside much to his dismay. Closing his eyes gently he pulled the smaller man closer in his crook and sighed. Why did he have to be so damned difficult? He inhaled deeply, he could tell Reed had been on his feet for days his hair smelt faintly of plasma and other explosives. He decided that in the morning he would rectify this, until then though he revelled in the feeling of his lover safe in his arms.


End file.
